Genis Sage
Genis Sage, im japanischen Original Genius Sage genannt, ist eine spielbare Hauptfigur aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden und seiner Schwester Raine Sage begibt er sich auf die Reise der Welterneuerung, um Sylvarant vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Persönlichkeit Genis ist neben Presea Combatir das jüngste Mitglied der Heldengruppe, zeichnet sich aber durch eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Intelligenz aus, in der er von Raine intensiv gefördert wird. Je nach Situation ist es Genis durchaus möglich, Reife zu zeigen. Bisweilen zeigt er sich allerdings kindlich hochmütig oder naiv. Genis empfindet starke Vorurteile gegen Menschen, die durch den Einfluss seiner Freunde jedoch gemindert werden. Geschichte Kindheit Obwohl Genis sich mit Raine zusammen zunächst als Elfe vorstellt, ist er in Wirklichkeit eine Halbelfe der ersten Generation.Die Erklärung zu Halbelfen erster Generation ist in der Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope zu finden. Dies bedeutet, dass er nicht von zwei Halbelfen abstammt, sondern seine Eltern Elfe und Mensch gewesen sind. Seine Mutter, Virginia, ist die Elfe und sein Vater, Kloitz, der Mensch. Genis ist das zweitgeborene Kind dieses Paares. Seine ältere Schwester Raine ist elf Jahre als er und im Gegensatz zu ihm noch im Dorf der Elfen, Heimdall, geboren und aufgewachsen. Seit der Verbannung seiner Familie aus Heimdall befand diese sich fast durchweg auf der Flucht, weil das Königliche Institut von Raines selbst für Halbelfen ungewöhnliche Hochbegabung erfahren hat und sie zwecks Forschungen in seine Gewalt bringen wollte. Während der Flucht ist Genis geboren worden. Kurz nach seiner Geburt begab die Familie sich zum Tor der Welten, von dem Virginia sich sicher war, dass es ihre Kinder in das geheimnisvolle Land Sylvarant bringen würde. Dort, so hoffte sie, würden ihre Kinder als Halbelfen ein besseres Leben führen können als in Tethe'alla. Viriginia schickte Raine daher mit Genis nach Sylvarant, während sie und Kloitz zurückblieben und die nahenden Soldaten aufhielten. Die elfjährige Raine war nun nicht nur auf sich allein gestellt, sondern hatte zudem den fast neugeborenen Genis zu versorgen. Nicht nur sie wurde somit dazu gezwungen, früh erwachsen zu werden. Auch Genis eignete sich Fertigkeiten an, die die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter nicht in diesem Ausmaß beherrschen. Die ersten sieben Jahre ihrer Zeit in Sylvarant verbrachten die Geschwister mehr oder weniger reisend. Sie waren auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem sie als Halbelfen erwünscht waren. Überall wurden sie enttäuscht. Fünf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia erreichten die Geschwister Iselia. Dort gaben sie sich als Elfen aus und wurden tatsächlich aufgenommen. So entkamen sie der in Sylvarant zwar deutlich schwächer ausgeprägten, aber weiterhin existierenden Diskriminierung gegen Halbelfen. Während Raine die Position als Dorflehrerin übernahm, ging Genis fortan zur Schule. Hier lernte er Colette Brunel und Lloyd Irving kennen, mit denen er eine tiefgehende Freundschaft pflegt. Wie genau er in engeren Kontakt mit Colette kam, ist nicht bekannt, aber mit Lloyd freundete er sich an, als dieser über Hausaufgaben verzweifelte, die Raines Vorgänger ihm aufgegeben hatte. Tales of Symphonia Genis ist zugegen, als zu Beginn von Tales of Symphonia das Licht des Orakels erscheint und Raine zum Tempel von Martel aufbricht. Entgegen ihrer Forderung an die Kinder, in der Schule zurückzubleiben, wird er Lloyd und Colette unabhängig der gewählten Entscheidung zum Tempel begleiten. So ist er schließlich auch dabei, als Colette das Orakel empfängt und die Reise der Welterneuerung antreten soll. Hierbei soll sie von Raine begleitet werden, die Genis deshalb vorübergehend in die Obhut von Colettes Vater und Großmutter, Frank und Phaidra Brunel, lassen möchte. [[Datei:Genis Vorspann Symphonia.png|thumb|left|300px|Genis im Vorspann von Tales of Symphonia]] Genis stromerte zuvor schon häufiger bei der Iselia-Farm herum und lernte dort Marble kennen. Sein Besuch verstößt jedoch gegen den Nichtangriffspakt zwischen der Iselia-Farm und Iselia. Sein und Lloyds Versuch, unentdeckt zu bleiben, misslingt. Bald darauf wird Iselia, nach Aufbruch von Colette, Raine und dem als Leibwächter angestellten Söldner Kratos Aurion, von den Desians angegriffen. Hierbei ruft der Großfürst Forcystus ein Exbelua herbei, das Lloyd und Genis bezwingen können. Das Exbelua sprengt sich schließlich mit Forcystus in seiner Gewalt selbst in die Luft, nachdem es sich von Genis verabschiedete. Dort merkte er, dass es sich um Marble gehandelt hat. Sie hinterlässt nach der Explosion lediglich ihren Exsphere, den Genis sich anlegt. Er und Lloyd werden kurz darauf aus Iselia verbannt und beschließen, Colette zu folgen und die Reise der Welterneuerung mit ihr anzutreten. Nachdem Sheena Fujibayashi zur Heldengruppe stieß und von der Existenz von Tethe'alla berichtete, führt die Reise der Helden nach Tethe'alla. In Sybak werden Genis und Raine aufgrund einer genetischen Untersuchung als Halbelfen enttarnt und wegen eines vermeintlichen Verbrechens gegen das Wohl von Tethe'alla abgeführt, um hingerichtet zu werden. Die anderen Helden retten sie und versichern ihnen danach, dass es ihnen gleichgültig ist, ob sie nun Elfen oder Halbelfen sind. Nach dem Pakt mit Celsius wird Ozette, die Heimat von Presea Combatir, von Engeln überfallen und vernichtet. Als die Helden dort ankommen, finden sie den jungen Mithos vor, den sie aufnehmen und bei Altessa unterbringen. Mithos selbst ist ebenfalls eine Halbelfe und Genis freut sich, einen halbelfischen Freund in seinem Alter gefunden zu haben. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei Mithos um Yggdrasill handelt, den Anführer von Cruxis und den Helden von vor 4.000 Jahren aus Kharlan-Krieg. Genis ist der Erste, der dies herausfindet, nachdem Yggdrasill bei einer Begegnung die Flöte verlor, die er zuvor Mithos geschenkt hatte. Er berichtet jedoch niemandem davon, sodass die Heldengruppe es erst in Erfahrung bringt, als Mithos sich selbst offenbart. Genis wird den Rest der Handlung von einem Zwiespalt geplagt, weil er Mithos sehr gern hat und dieser seine Gefühle auch erwidert. Andererseits weiß Genis, dass Mithos' Pläne wahnsinnig sind. Im Verlauf des Vorhabens, dass Sheena Pakte mit den Elementargeistern schließen soll, findet Raine das Tor der Welten vor und erinnert sich wieder an jenes Ereignis, bei dem sie ausgesetzt worden ist. Sie hatte Genis stets angelogen und behauptet, dass ihre Eltern verstorben seien, um ihm nicht davon zu erzählen, dass sie tatsächlich ausgesetzt wurden. Sie selbst hatte ständig versucht, die Ruinen zu finden, an der ihre Mutter sie ausgesetzt hatte, um ihre Mutter wiederfinden zu können. Dadurch hatte sich ihr Ruinenwahn entwickelt. Genis erfährt hier also, dass er ursprünglich aus Tethe'alla stammt. Nachdem es der Heldengruppe gelungen ist, Mithos zu bezwingen und Sylvarant und Tethe'alla wieder zu vereinen, beschließen Raine und Genis, gemeinsam die Welt zu bereisen und aktiv gegen den schlechten Ruf von Halbelfen anzugehen. Sie wissen jedoch, dass sie jederzeit nach Iselia zurückkehren können, wo sie eine Heimat haben und vor allem die Kinder und Jugendlichen sie als Halbelfen akzeptieren und willkommen heißen. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Genis erscheint in der Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope erstmals im zweiten Kapitel "Journey from the city of the wind". Er trifft sich hier mit Raine, nachdem sie sich eine Weile voneinander getrennt hatten, um Lloyd zu zu suchen. Genis berichtet Raine widerwillig davon, dass Linar eine neue Ruine gefunden habe, woraufhin sie diesen gemeinsam aufsuchen. Raine verabschiedet sich danach zusammen mit Linar und lässt Genis vorerst bei Harley in Asgard zurück. [[Datei:Genis in Tales of Symphonia.png|thumb|300px|Genis in Tales of Symphonia]] Im dritten Kapitel "The strong and the untouchable" erkundigt Genis sich bei Harley nach der Biologie von Halbelfen und muss enttäuscht feststellen, dass er als Halbelfe der ersten Generation wohl niemals sonderlich muskulös und kräftig werden kann. Um ihn aufzuheitern, bittet Harley Genis ihm darum, ihm bei seiner neusten Erfindung zu helfen. Danach begibt Genis sich hinaus und wird von zwei Frauen angesprochen, die ihn erfreut als Freund von Colette erkennen. Sie beginnen, über Harley und Halbelfen allgemein zu spotten, woraufhin Genis sie anbrüllt und meint, dass sie demnach auch ihn hassen müssten. Nachdem die Frauen dies erfahren haben, geben sie seiner Anwesenheit die Schuld dafür, dass die Reise der Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag gewesen ist. Ehe Harley, der den Aufruhr mitbekommen hat, eingreifen kann, kehrt Raine zurück und verteidigt Genis außer sich vor Wut. Sie diskutiert so lange mit den Frauen, bis diese nichts mehr sagen können, woraufhin der hinzugekommende Bürgermeister die Situation auflöst. Raine überreicht Genis danach ein Amulett, das sie in der Ruine gefunden hat, und bittet ihn, es Presea zu bringen, die sich derzeit in Luin aufhalten sollte. Presea wiederum soll es an Zelos Wilder weitergeben, damit er es an den rechtmäßigen Besitzer im Königlichen Institut übergeben kann. Im vierten Kapitel "Looming shadows" erreicht Genis gerade Luin und trifft auf Presea, der er sogleich das Amulett überreicht. Die beiden werden hier Zeugen davon, dass die Sylvaranter sich weigern, Hilfe der Tethe'allaner anzunehmen. Der Bürgermeister versucht sie zu beruhigen und zu erklären, dass gerade deren medizinischen Fortschritte eine große Hilfe sind. Die Menschen, die sich so hart gegen die Tethe'allaner aussprechen, gehören zum frisch gegründeten Vanguard. Es kommt zu einem Aufruhr, den Presea zu beruhigen versucht, woraufhin Tethe'allaner als Feiglinge verrufen werden, weil sie ein Kind an vordere Front schicken. Genis macht die Sylvaranter darauf aufmerksam, dass sie alle Tethe'allaner über einen Kamm scheren wie es mit den Halbelfen geschehen ist. Die Situation löst sich jedoch erst auf, als andere Sylvaranter Presea als Freundin von Lloyd und Sheena, die Helden der Stadt, verteidigen. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World hatte Genis sich für einige Tage von Raine getrennt. Die Geschwister treffen erst in den Ruinen von Triet wieder aufeinander, das Raine gemeinsam mit Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi auf der Suche nach den Centurios aufsucht. Genis hingegen ist zugegen, weil Lloyd hier sein soll und er ihn wegen der Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta zur Rede stellen will. Gemeinsam dringen sie in die Tiefen der Ruinen von Triet vor und finden dort Ignis' Altar, an dem sich tatsächlich auch Lloyd befindet. Aus dessen Verhalten wird Genis jedoch nicht schlau. Genis begleitet die Heldengruppe zusammen mit Raine bis nach Izoold, wo sie Regal Bryant im Gefängnis vorfinden. Dieser ist eingesperrt worden, weil er angeblich die vielen Feuer am Hafen gelegt hat. Er könnte durch Berg freigesprochen werden, der jedoch aufgrund eines ungewöhnlichen Lichts im Koma liegt. Um ihm zu helfen, sucht die Heldengruppe in den Höhlen von Camberto das Rosmarin, sodass Berg erwachen und Regal freisprechen kann. Dieser schließt sich daraufhin der Heldengruppe an, die sich jedoch trennt. Raine beschließt, mit Genis ein Schiff nach Flanoir zu nehmen, wohingegen Regal mit Emil und Marta zurückbleiben möchte, um die tatsächliche Ursache der Feuer ausfindig zu machen. Am Tempel des Eises treffen sie kurzzeitig wieder aufeinander. Ein endgültig festes Mitglied der Heldengruppe wird Genis jedoch erst, kurz bevor die Heldengruppe Altamira infiltrieren will, um Regal aus der Gefangenschaft von Brute Lualdi zu befreien und den Vanguard zu zerschlagen. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology ist Genis eine spielbare Figur. In meist optionalen Szenen erscheint er häufig zusammen mit Lloyd oder Raine. Er selbst hat im Gegensatz zu ihnen aber keinen größeren Auftritt in der Hauptgeschichte. Wissenswertes *Als die Heldengruppe in Tales of Symphonia Heimdall erreicht, glaubt Genis, dass sie gleich seinen Geburtsort sehen werden. Da Raine jedoch bestätigt, dass sie und ihre Eltern lange Zeit auf der Flucht waren und Genis als Säugling von seinen Eltern getrennt wurde, ist er vermutlich auf der Flucht geboren worden. *Bezogen auf die Sterne, die jeder Held beim Kochen einzelner Rezepte besitzt, ist Genis bei weitem der beste Koch der Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia. Ihm folgen mehr oder weniger dicht Regal und Sheena. *Genis' Waffe, das Kendama, ist ein traditionelles Geschicklichkeitsspiel aus Japan. Laut eigener Aussage hilft es Genis, sich beim Sprechen der Magie zu konzentrieren. Er hat sich für ein Kendama als Waffe entschieden, nachdem er Lloyd damit aus Versehen einmal ohnmächtig geschlagen hat und Colette meinte, dass er die perfekte Waffe gefunden hätte. *Weil Raine diverse Dinge im Haushalt nicht beherrscht (Kochen) oder nicht leiden kann (Wäsche waschen), begann Genis schon früh damit, solche Dinge zu übernehmen. *In Tales of Symphonia: The Animation ist nicht zu sehen, wie Genis und Raine ihre Exspheres erhalten, und zu sehen sind auch keine. Als sich die Helden für längere Zeit jedoch dazu entscheiden, die Exspheres nicht zu benutzen, bemerkt Genis allerdings, wie anstrengend es ohne sie ist. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Genis Sage Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Genis Sage Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology